


I don't know you

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Souless!Sam, Soulless Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: Sam ha vuelto del Infierno y Dean no sabe lo que ocurre.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia pertenece a un reto de escritura organizado en el grupo Wincest Infinito (https://www.facebook.com/groups/wincestinfinito) con motivo del cumpleaños de Sam Winchester. Acepté la propuesta de Perfi: souless!Sam y un Dean que no sabe exactamente lo que ocurre (¡gracias por tu prompt Perfi! No sé si he cumplido con lo que pedías, pero espero de corazón que te guste ^^ ).
> 
> Mil gracias también a Silvara, «compañera en el crimen», por el beteo y por la terapia xD

El sol quema en su espalda cuando Dean saca la cabeza del motor del Impala por fin y se seca el sudor de la frente con manos llenas de grasa. Deja la llave inglesa en la caja de herramientas y agarra la botella de cerveza mientras observa con ojo crítico cilindros, carburador, fusibles. Siempre se ha sentido bien sumergido en ese capó; hay muchas cosas que no entiende, pero ahí todo encaja. Siempre. Sin embargo, no puede evitar cierta sensación de irrealidad.

Pensaba que no volvería a hacerlo nunca. Ponerla a punto. Hacerla rugir de nuevo.

La cerveza se ha calentado. No le extraña, el sol de medio día en Sioux Falls es de justicia, sea la época del año que sea. Cierra el capó con cuidado y pasa la mano por encima, mirándola una vez más. Después se encamina con la caja de herramientas hacia el garaje donde Bobby ha tenido su coche durante todo este tiempo. Desde hace una semana, también lo ha acogido a él. Bobby siempre recoge sus pedazos sin —demasiadas—  preguntas. Esta vez, Dean no podía seguir viviendo con Lisa y Ben como si tal cosa. Lo intentó, sin embargo. Una vez que se deshicieron de los _djinn_ y pudieron volver a casa, Dean tenía intención de no dejarlos colgados. Esa noche cenó filete y budín en la mesa del salón comedor, le contó una historia a Ben, lo tranquilizó y besó su frente antes de acostarlo a dormir, se dio una ducha en el mismo cuarto de baño decente en el que llevaba haciéndolo durante más de un año y se metió entre las sábanas florales de la cama doble que compartía con Lisa.  Ella se giró y se acurrucó contra él, pero debió notar su tensión, porque le repitió las mismas palabras que le había dicho justamente esa tarde en las escaleras de Bobby, antes de volver a casa. «No tienes por qué hacerlo». Pero él _quería_. Esa noche no pegó ojo y a la mañana siguiente estaba haciendo la maleta mientras se preguntaba _cómo Lisa podía_ _saberlo_. Por qué ella había sabido que Dean se iría en el mismo momento en que había visto a Sam bajo el marco de su puerta.

Cómo lo había sabido incluso antes que él mismo.

Bueno. Al parecer, durante el último año todo el mundo ha sabido más sobre su vida que él mismo.

Entra en la cocina de Bobby y engulle un vaso de agua antes de servirse otro. Se gira, apoyado en la encimera, y se queda mirando la pared de enfrente. El tiempo lo absorbe hacia atrás y los ve a ellos dos allí, como si fueran dos fantasmas luchando entre ellos, contra el dolor, besando, mordiendo, retorciéndose. Hay un puñado de sensaciones asociadas a ese recuerdo, casi ninguna de ellas buena. Resopla, porque en aquel momento en que estuvieron juntos por primera vez, sentía que no pisaba suelo firme, que no conocía el terreno.

Es un juego comparado con cómo se siente ahora.

Todavía no puede creer que Sam haya estado caminando sobre la tierra todo un año sin decirle nada. Bobby tiene un pase, su excusa de que pensaba que estaba fuera y que había conseguido una familia le parece factible, porque si alguna vez Bobby ha sabido algo sobre ellos dos, nunca ha hecho amago de mostrarlo. Pero Sam… si Sam recuerda algo de todo lo anterior a su salto del cisne…, joder, no tiene excusa ninguna.

—¿Has visto un fantasma, chico?

La voz de Bobby le sorprende de tal forma que el vaso de cristal está a punto de resbalar de su mano y caer al suelo. No es como si el viejo pudiera ver lo mismo que él cuando mira la pared de su cocina, pero que irrumpa en mitad de esos pensamientos le turba. Está oxidado, descolocado después de un año sin su hermano, sin la caza.

—No. No, estaba… he terminado con el Impala y hacía un calor de mil demonios.

—Bienvenido al Infierno. —Se queda parado en el sitio en el momento en que esas palabras salen por su boca—. Es decir, eso no...

—Está bien.

Parece que ahora la palabra es tabú. Y no le extraña. Sabe que no está siendo él mismo, que lo que Bobby ve no es lo que él era antes. Pero es que lleva un año sin ser él mismo. Y la última semana ha sido de locos. Una cerveza aparece ante sus narices, goteando por el calor.

—Toma. Esto te refrescará mejor.

—Gracias. —La abre, la alza hacia la de Bobby y luego la vacía casi de un trago—. Oye, Bobby… ¿Lo has visto mucho durante este tiempo?

—¿A quien? ¿A Sam?

—Sí.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Alguna vez. —Dean no aparta la vista de él—. Ya sabes cómo es cuando no quiere compañía. Vino a verme, pero luego se fue a cazar con vuestro abuelo. Nos hemos llamado un par de veces, pero él no… Supongo que quería estar solo.

—¿Solo? No ha estado solo. Ha estado cazando con extraños durante todo un año.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—No lo sé. _No lo sé_. —Empieza a caminar por la cocina. Tiene un lío monumental en la cabeza. Apoya la cerveza fría sobre la sien—. Tengo este… no sé, cómo explicarlo, Bobby, pero lo siento en los huesos.

El hombre le mira, sin comprender.

—Qué.

—Que no es él. —Sabe como suena eso; entre ellos, los sentidos figurados deben aclararse—. No totalmente él. No sé, es una sensación, algo en su mirada, no lo sé. Está… raro.

Igual es cosa suya. Que ha extrañado tanto a su hermano, que ha pensado en tantas posibilidades durante cada mísero minuto del último año, que han pasado tanto tiempo separados que ahora está como pez fuera del agua.

—¡Por supuesto que está raro! Dean, ese chico ha estado encerrado con Lucifer y Michael en una jaula de alta seguridad. Tú más que nadie deberías saber lo que es el Infierno. Lo que puede hacerle a un tipo. —Claro. Respira algo aliviado—. Es tu hermano. _Es él_. Y es normal que os cueste un poco adaptaros. Llevas un año fuera, Dean. Y Sam ha pasado por un mal trago. Uno realmente _malo_.

En ese momento se escucha el ruido de un motor que enfila el camino que lleva hasta ahí. Dean sabe exactamente quién es. Está esperándolo. Han quedado en verse ahí para trabajar un caso juntos. El primero desde que Dean ha abandonado la casa de Lisa.

—¿Estás bien? —Ahora tiene la mirada de preocupación del viejo sobre él.

—Sí. Estoy oxidado, Bobby. Acabo de salir del huevo. Pero bien. Estoy bien. Un par de trabajos y está chupado.

—¿El qué está chupado? —Sam entra en la cocina con la confianza de años pasados allí.

—Hey…

Su hermano le sonríe y luego envuelve en un abrazo a Bobby.

—Bobby.

—¿Qué tal, chico? —Se palmean la espalda e intercambian algunas palabras.

Dean tiene que reconocerlo: viste igual, está quizá algo más grande, más fuerte, pero Sam se comporta como siempre. Es él el que está fuera, el que menos encaja ahí en ese momento. Seguramente el viejo tenga razón. Sólo necesitan algo de tiempo, piensa mientras se termina la cerveza., relajándose un poco ante esa idea. No es hasta que Bobby desaparece por la puerta que Sam se queda mirando fijamente _esa_ pared amarilla de la cocina de Bobby. El estómago le da un brinco y luego tiene la mirada de Sam sobre él, intensa.

—¿Estás listo?

Asiente.

—Larguémonos.

Aunque no sabe si Sam le está preguntando otra cosa.

No sabe si está listo.

 

 

El ruido del motor reverbera bajo la música suave de una emisora de rock mientras el Impala se come el asfalto y Dean pone distancia entre el último desastre y ellos. Una bruja en un pueblo perdido en el sur de Louisiana, una respetable mujer de la comunidad. Ciertamente, a los vecinos no les ha hecho gracia su desaparición del mapa como no les hizo gracia la llegada de dos extraños a su pequeña congregación dos días atrás. Por supuesto, a ninguno de ellos se les hubiera ocurrido pensar en que su «pequeña congregación» estaba haciéndose cada vez más pequeña de una forma… totalmente antinatural. En mitad de la noche, Dean se pregunta por qué ha vuelto, qué es lo que tiene este desagradecido trabajo, esta mierda de vida, que le hace abandonar una casa acogedora, un hogar.

Echa un vistazo al asiento del copiloto.

Sam.

Llevan días cazando juntos y siguen siendo buenos. Dean se ha sacudido el polvo de encima con pasmosa facilidad y Sam… bueno, Sam se ha convertido durante el último año en algo parecido a una máquina de matar. No sabe si conoce a su hermano, pero encajan como dos piezas de relojería fina en cuanto a la caza se refiere. Y eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

—Hay un motel a unas quince millas de aquí —dice, con la luz de la pantalla de su móvil iluminándole la cara de forma un tanto fantasmagórica.

 _Lo que tú digas_. Pisa el acelerador, desesperado por una ducha, y siente una entusiasmo insano cuando divisa el cartel luminoso anunciando habitaciones libres a sólo dos millas. Mira a Sam y él se encoge de hombros, mostrándole el móvil como  toda explicación. Nunca ha sido muy hablador. Pero ahora el tono que usa o su mirada a veces le pone los pelos de punta.

Afortunadamente, les quedan habitaciones libres como el destartalado cartel decía —Dean no ha estado seguro hasta que se han inscrito—; desafortunadamente no hay agua caliente y el lugar es peor aún de lo que se había imaginado. Arruga la nariz al atravesar la puerta y debe de hacer algún sonido, porque Sam se vuelve hacia él.

—Qué.

Dean frunce el ceño y lanza su mochila sobre una de las camas.

—Este sitio da asco.

Sam recorre la habitación con la mirada, como si buscara una cucaracha o una mancha de a saber qué en las colchas. No parece impresionado. Se encoge de hombros.

—Puede que después de un año en casa de Lisa hayas olvidado cómo era esto.

Dean tiene ganas de repetir lo que ha dicho refunfuñando como un crío, pero cierra el pico y se mete al aseo. Una ducha de agua fría en una pocilga. Genial. Menos de dos minutos después sale congelado, la toalla a la cintura y echando de menos algunas comodidades. Va directo hasta su petate para ver si le queda algo de ropa limpia que ponerse.

—Hay una chica desaparecida a unas veinte millas de aquí. No hay cuerpo, nadie estaba con ella, nadie vio que se fuera con nadie. Podríamos echar un vistazo mañana —dice Sam, con el ceño fruncido frente a su ordenador portátil.

—Joder, Sam, ¿es que tú no descansas? Aún llevaba sangre de la vieja esa encima.

—Solo digo que parece uno de nuestros…

El silencio se extiende en la habitación mientras hurga en el fondo de su mochila y cuando está a punto de decirle si es que se le ha comido la lengua el gato, se gira hacia él.

Dean no tiene problemas con la desnudez. Nunca los ha tenido, de hecho. Está orgulloso de su cuerpo, de su culo, de sus partes. Ha nadado desnudo en piscinas y se ha bajado los pantalones —literalmente— más de una vez para ganar tiempo contra el malo de turno. Ha molestado a Sam con eso más veces de las que puede contar. Sin embargo, ahora tiene que hacer un esfuerzo titánico por permanecer en el sitio y parecer casual, porque la mirada de Sam es pesada y oscura sobre él, milímetro a milímetro, y le hace sentir más desnudo que nunca, a pesar de que lleva aún la toalla en las caderas. _¿Qué coño…?_

Sam nunca ha sido así de descarado.

Es decir, lo ha sido otras veces, pero no de esta forma. De esta forma que Dean no reconoce. Y eso, maldita sea, no le gusta. Hace que se le erice el vello de la nuca. Pero Sam permanece ajeno a todo eso, con la mirada recorriéndole sin disimulo se lame los labios de forma inconsciente. Se recoloca bajo su bragueta sin pudor alguno. Y puede que a Dean no, pero a su polla sí le gusta. No hay manera de esconder su erección con sólo una toalla de lavabo, así que se traga cualquier cosa del tipo «¿disfrutando de la vista, Sammy?» que fuera a salir de su boca, se gira y se viste lo más rápido que puede. Porque que le ahorquen si va a salir huyendo de su hermano a estas alturas.

_¿Y si no es él?_

Bueno, ahí está. Su cabeza extra-pensante, prueba de que no toda su sangre está en su polla.

—Mañana será otro día, Sam —dice ya encarándolo, mientras se abrocha la bragueta—. Ahora me voy al bar, a que me den de comer y de beber.

—Sí. Claro. Claro. —Aparta por fin la mirada—. Voy a darme una ducha.

Dean borra instantáneamente esa imagen que su hermano acaba de proyectar en su cabeza. Recoge sus cosas, pistola, cartera, y sale de la habitación, renegando.

 

Dos horas después, siguen en el bar, sentados a la barra y calentando sus gargantas con alcohol. Al fondo hay una chica morena, con los labios rojos. Está sentada sola y no deja de mirar hacia ahí. Dean saborea un trago de whisky y la mira, también.

—¿No vas a preguntarlo? —Sam ha hablado poco durante la cena. Nada, aparte de una gran cacería que al parecer está organizando su abuelo.

No han dejado de mirarse, de… medirse.

—¿El qué?

—Si recuerdo algo.

Ahora Sam tiene toda su atención. Lleva masticando esa pregunta desde que volvieron a encontrarse, pero Dean no sabe si quiere asomarse a ese pozo. Sujeta el vaso y hace rodar el líquido, observando el remolino que se forma en el centro.

—¿Recuerdas algo de la jaula?

—Sí. Lo recuerdo todo.

Estaría bien poder saltar ahí. Desaparecer por el remolino ámbar, dejarse llevar sin oponer resistencia. Pero cuándo ha tenido Dean lo que quiere. Se termina el vaso de un trago. Luego mira a la morena de los labios rojos.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Sam resopla una risa y Dean se vuelve hacia él. También está mirando a la chica.

—No. ¿Por qué iba a querer? —No está asustado. No le tiembla la voz, ni el pulso al sostener el vaso. Su respiración es pausada y Dean apostaría el Impala a que si pusiera la mano sobre su pecho, sentiría el ritmo de su corazón tan calmado como todo lo demás.

—Por nada —acepta.

La morena sonríe sin disimulo y se levanta. Dean saca un billete de veinte para pagar la cuenta. Puede que a veces sí que consiga algo de lo que quiere, al fin y al cabo.

—Lo recuerdo _todo_ , Dean. —Sam se mueve para entrar en su campo visual y ahí está de nuevo esa mirada; sobre él, alrededor de él, dentro de él—. Lo de antes de saltar a la jaula. Todo lo que hacíamos.

La chica morena pasa por su lado justo en ese momento, chocando con Sam y murmurando una disculpa, pero ellos dos se están mirando fijamente. Dean frunce el ceño, perdido en los ojos de su hermano. Mil recuerdos desfilan por su mente en cuestión de milisegundos. Mal lugar, peor momento. _¿En serio, Sam? Qué me estás diciendo…_

Sonríe.

—Bien por ti, Sammy. —Se incorpora del taburete sin perder de vista a la morena que está casi en la puerta ya—. No me esperes levantado.

—Dean… —Sam pega un tirón de su brazo, reteniéndolo en el sitio.

Pero antes de que Dean le diga que no está interesado en lo que sea que está insinuando, Sam mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca un papel doblado, sosteniéndolo en el aire. _Mierda_. Sabe lo que es. Su gozo en un pozo.

—Podemos compartirla.

No puede evitar la mueca, la incredulidad y que todo lo que siempre ha sabido sobre Sam caiga desordenado en el suelo de su mente. No dice que Sam no hubiera terminado disfrutando de un trío —oh, sí, lo habría hecho. Su hermano tiene de santurrón la pinta—, pero habría sido Dean quien habría tenido que proponerlo. Quizá incluso aguantar sus miradas y sus «Dean» de superioridad. Pero ¿este? Este no es su hermano.

—Que te jodan, Sam.

Recoge su chaqueta de piel y se larga, al tiempo que le parece oír un «esa es la idea» a sus espaldas.

En la habitación, coge el portátil de Sam y se pone trastear, buscando información sobre la niña desaparecida. No hay mucho más aparte de lo que Sam le ha contado, así que se pone a investigar señales que indiquen que pueda haber un nido de vampiros cerca, para adelantarse a lo que sea que su abuelo esté organizando. Pero al final, deja el ordenador a un lado y se deja caer hacia atrás en la cama. Dean sabe cuando algo es inútil. Y sabe que ahora es inútil intentar pensar en otra cosa.

No es porque Sam esté por ahí fuera tirándose a una tía que podría encarnar los sueños húmedos de cualquier mortal. Sam ha tenido sus rollos antes igual que los tiene él. Nunca han tenido problema con eso. Tampoco es que le perturbe la idea de hacer un trío (el perturbado es él normalmente). Es más bien que sea Sam el que se lo haya planteado sin atisbo de duda. Son las miradas que le taladran, cómo a veces frunce el ceño como si tratara de comprender algo, la forma que tiene de trabajar sin descanso, que es él… pero no es él.

Es que de verdad no le importaría estar ahí fuera con Sam. Lo echa tanto de menos que el pecho le duele; quiere tocarlo, sentirlo, saber que está vivo y bien, que todo está bien después de la jaula.

Es que su vida es un puto desastre y necesita a Sam; lo necesita porque es la única persona que podría comprenderlo y sabe que no está ahí. Sam, de alguna manera, no está ahí.

Mierda.

Llama a Bobby, pero cuelga antes de que responda y presiona el móvil contra la boca. Se siente estúpido. No puede molestarlo sólo por sus inseguridades cuando pasa la media noche. Seguramente el viejo tiene razón: Sam es Sam, sólo que después de un viaje al Infierno (del  que no quiere hablar, aunque está claro que le ha afectado). Sólo necesitan tiempo. Jodido tiempo.

Se mete en la cama tratando de taladrarse el cerebro con esa idea, aunque no puede deshacerse de ese pálpito desagradable. Y Dean siempre ha confiado en su instinto.

 

Un ruido lo saca repentinamente del sueño. Tarda un poco el procesarlo, pero se despierta de golpe cuando asimila que es el sonido del percutor de un arma. Permanece inmóvil, salvo por el brazo que mueve sigilosamente hacia la almohada. Hay una luz encendida en la habitación, una lamparilla o algo que no la ilumina completamente. También hay alguien ahí. Supone quién es, pero aun así, alcanza la culata de su arma y la empuña con fuerza.

—No creo que vayas a necesitar eso, Dean. —La voz de Sam suena grave y tranquila en la habitación.

Abre completamente los ojos. La cama de al lado está intacta y Sam está en un rincón, frente a una mesa pequeña, limpiando armas a la luz de una lámpara de pie. Como si tal cosa, a las —frunce el ceño hacia el reloj sobre la mesilla— tres y media de la madrugada.

—¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer? —masculla, incorporándose y apoyando los pies en el suelo de moqueta—. ¿O es que la morena se ha dado cuenta de que la tienes pequeña?

El sueño le juega una mala pasada. En realidad, no quiere meterse en ese barrizal ahora mismo. Sam alza una ceja, pero no se queja, ni sonríe dispuesto a demostrarle que no es cierto. No hace nada de lo que habría hecho antes. Dean se levanta y camina hacia él unos pasos. Los dedos de su hermano se mueven con eficacia sobre el siguiente arma, mientras abre el compartimento y comprueba su carga.

—La morena es historia. Y no he tenido queja alguna hasta el momento.

—Era una chica educada. —No sabe por qué sigue presionando. Su hermano no ha usado un tono presuntuoso, más bien neutro, como si expusiera hechos, pero Dean resbala y resbala hacia él.

—Te he dicho si la compartíamos.

—Y yo te he dicho que no estaba interesado.

Sam deja lo que está haciendo y se echa hacia atrás, contra el respaldo del sillón. Es uno de esos momentos en que a Dean le parece que está intentando procesar algo, comprender, y tiene esa intensa mirada sobre él.

—No es eso lo que me has dicho exactamente.

—Básicamente.

—¿Qué problema tienes?

Dean no aguanta más.

—Mi problema es que estás mintiendo. —Sam alza las cejas, sorprendido—. No sé en qué, no sé cómo, pero estás ocultándome algo. Y, créeme, Sam, que lo voy a averiguar.

—No estoy mintiendo.

—¿Sí? Este no eres tú. —Suena mucho más cabreado de lo que pretende.

—Soy yo, Dean. —Sam se levanta y da un paso hacia él—. Soy yo y te lo demostré en el momento en que nos encontramos. Y _no_ soy yo quien miente. ¿Esa chica? Ha estado bien, pero no es lo que quiero. —Su mirada le traspasa y le quema por dentro. Dean siente el tirón en su bajo vientre—. Tengo muy claro lo que quiero. Tú eres el único que está mintiendo aquí.

—Se me ha olvidado que siempre has sido un listo de mierda.

—Di lo que quieras, Dean —dice. Dean desvía la vista como un puto imán a la mano que Sam ha bajado hasta su bragueta. Y enseguida alza la mirada de nuevo, porque tiene dos problemas: su hermano se ha dado cuenta del movimiento y solo lleva unos bóxer. La boca de Sam se curva en una sonrisa leve y alza una ceja. Dean apenas puede contener las ganas de partirle la cara, pero entonces Sam sigue hablando con esa voz grave y oscura—: Quieres esto. —Vuelve a pasar la mano por encima de la tela vaquera ya abultada, despacio.

Es hipnótico.

—Lo que tú digas.

—No lo digo yo. O es que quieres que meta la mano bajo tu ropa interior, Dean.

—Puedes intentarlo.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué lo niegas? Éramos buenos. Era bueno cuando lo hacíamos nosotros. ¿Te acuerdas? —Dean se acuerda de todo—. Cuando, después de una caza, teníamos la adrenalina disparada en las venas. Yo me metía en el aseo de un bar o una gasolinera y tú estabas allí menos de un minuto después, sacándome la polla de los pantalones y metiéndotela en la boca.

—Cierra el pico, Sam —masculla Dean cabreado, con una risa que no tiene nada de humor. Siente su sexo palpitando y Sam sigue con la mano sobre su propio paquete, apretando mientras habla sobre todas las cosas sucias que hacían, sobre ellos dos juntos.

Una parte de Dean quiere dejar de luchar. Quiere dejar de extrañar a su hermano y rendirse, derretirse en ese abrazo oscuro y convertirse en un charco en el suelo. Desaparecer en el sexo, en el placer. En Sam.

—...y me gustaría follarte así, otra vez, pero más despacio. Hacer que dure…

—Sam. NO. —Dean necesita cortar esta locura ya. Sam está licuándole por dentro sin tocarle, mierda. Están tan cerca que siente el calor a través de la camiseta de algodón.

—¿Quieres follarme tú a mí? Puedes hacerlo. Me da igual quien…

—¡Nadie va a follarse a nadie, ¿vale?! —No mientras no sepa qué coño le pasa.

—Vamos, Dean. Quieres hacerlo. _Quieres_ y lo sabes. Si necesitas a una chica enmedio para allanarte el camino y hacértelo más fácil, ya te he dicho que por mí…

Suelta una risa que le parece medio histérica.

—¿Sabes qué, Sam? Antes _tú_ eras el mojigato. Eras tú a quien yo habría tenido que convencer para hacer un trío, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Este no eres tú, joder. Y me estás volviendo loco. ¿Qué te pasa?

Sam encoge un hombro, como si no tuviera ninguna explicación a eso.

—Supongo que ya no soy el mojigato. Quiero follar contigo porque solo el recuerdo de cómo era es más fuerte que lo que acabo de tener con esa chica de ahí —señala hacia la calle—, me pone más duro que todas las chicas con las que he estado desde que he vuelto. ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que tú lo sabes también. El sexo conmigo es mejor que el que has tenido con Lisa todo este año, así que no sé…

No sabe de dónde sale, pero de repente, su puño se estampa contra la mejilla de Sam, que trastabilla un poco hacia atrás, pero no se lo devuelve. Un hilo de sangre empieza a formarse en la comisura izquierda de su boca y Sam saca la lengua para lamérselo.

—Mierda —masculla.

Tiene que salir de ahí. Cierra la puerta de un golpe y camina como un poseso por el suelo de madera bajo el techado que aloja todas las habitaciones. Se detiene en el contenedor de hielo, apoya las manos contra él e intenta recobrar el aliento, porque su respiración es un puto desastre. El aire fresco no hace nada por bajar su erección y da gracias a que son las cuatro de la madrugada y que no hay nadie alrededor.

Sam tiene razón. El cabrón tiene razón en _todo_ , joder. Lo desea. Y es enfermizo, porque está convencido de que algo le ha pasado, de que no es él, pero lo echa tanto de menos que… Cierra los ojos un segundo ante la idea.

De un tirón, arranca luego una de las bolsas del expendedor, abre el contenedor y la carga con hielo. Vuelve a la habitación. Sam se ha sentado de nuevo en el sillón, aunque tiene la bragueta abierta. Le mira con curiosidad.

—Toma. —Dean le lanza la bolsa con el hielo y Sam la coge al vuelo.

—No la necesito —murmura, ajeno al caos en la cabeza de Dean.

Se gira hacia Sam, dando un tirón de sus bóxer hacia abajo y liberando por fin — _por fin_ — su polla. La mirada de Sam baila entre sus ojos y su sexo desnudo mientras Dean se coje y se acaricia tres, cuatro veces, en tirones bruscos, y cuando llega a su altura, Sam ya tiene la boca abierta. Se guía con la mano y empuja las caderas, metiéndose hasta el fondo de una sola embestida. Sam cierra los labios cuando la saca. Dean tira de repente de su camiseta hacia arriba y Sam se aparta solo lo justo para sacársela por la cabeza. Luego le mira, se lame y vuelve a metérsela, apoyando la lengua esta vez. Dean quiere gritar. Ver a Sam con la boca llena es una imagen que conoce y, por un segundo, se permite el pensamiento: alza la mano y la apoya contra la mejilla de su hermano, solo un segundo, solo un segundo, el pulgar sobre el corte que le ha hecho. Siente el placer enroscándose en su bajo vientre, despacio, intenso. Luego lleva la mano hacia atrás, enlaza sus dedos con el pelo en la nuca de Sam y se hunde hasta el fondo. Empieza a moverse contra él sin mucha contención, envuelto por la humedad y el calor. Y sabe, por los movimientos de su brazo, que Sam está acariciándose, casi al mismo ritmo con el que él le está follando la boca. Su hermano siempre ha sido un garganta profunda y eso no ha cambiado. No aparta la mirada cuando nota como traga en la punta de su polla y Dean aprieta los dientes, pero es imparable. Empuja de forma superficial dos veces más y la tercera Sam le presiona desde el culo contra él. Dean no intenta detenerlo. El primer pulso lo dobla en dos, y sigue, y sigue, y sigue, y siente cómo Sam traga, nota su garganta cerrándose en la punta de su sexo. _Joder. Joderjoderjoder..._ Se apoya en el brazo del sofá para no desplomarse sobre su hermano. Cuando termina, Sam todavía lo chupa un par de veces más antes de apartarse. Termina de tragar y se limpia un rastro de su semen con el dorso de la mano. Dean no puede evitarlo, baja un segundo hasta su boca y mete la lengua hasta que no puede probarse más. Es un maldito impulso. Le besa con furia, con anhelo, y luego se aparta.

Se aparta, caminando hacia atrás mientras devuelve el bóxer a su sitio, superado por todas las emociones y las sensaciones post orgasmo que se mezclan como si fueran un huracán en su interior. Sam es la jodida imagen del pecado, recostado en el sillón, con su torso desnudo iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la lamparilla. Una apariencia relajada en contraste con el puto mástil que está acariciando con una cadencia templada y que se alza orgulloso prácticamente hasta su ombligo. Sam no pierde detalle y sabe que le está mirando descaradamente, pero Dean es incapaz de apartar la mirada, aunque no hace ningún movimiento. Cuando Sam asimila que no va a hacerlo, que no va a devolverle el favor, ni siquiera a tocarle, se arrellana más en el sillón. Se baja un poco más los pantalones, muy poco, lo justo para poder acariciarse mejor y poder estirar su sexo en perpendicular a su cuerpo. Es enorme, está enorme. Se acaricia la punta —Dean sabe que le gusta eso— y la respiración apenas se le altera. A él no se le ha bajado la erección y está prácticamente jadeando, pero Sam es todo control. Todo decadencia. Dean quiere lamerlo de arriba a abajo. Pero se lame los labios y entonces, Sam gime. Su mano se mueve más rápido y su boca se abre para conseguir más aire. Flexiona un brazo por detrás de la nuca y se estira, dejando la cabeza caer hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. Dean lo mira hipnotizado: el primer chorro le llega hasta casi la barbilla y los que siguen le van humedeciendo el pecho, el vientre, la mano, mientras ondula las caderas, y al final del orgasmo, le está mirando. Le mira como si tuviera un mensaje codificado que transmitir y del que Dean aún no ha conseguido el código, mientras respira, ahora sí, en jadeos superficiales.

Si a Dean le preguntaran en ese momento, diría que Sam está perdido. Que es un crío perdido que no sabe lo que hace. Y esa sensación le enfría de golpe.

—Déjame echarle un vistazo a eso —hace un gesto al corte en la comisura del labio de Sam y se mete al aseo a por el botiquín.

Se muere por volver a la cama y no pensar en qué coño ha pasado esa noche.

 

 

—Mierda.

Sacude el puño en un intento vano de aliviar el dolor mientras trata desesperadamente de calmar su respiración. Está a punto de entrar en pánico y no es algo que pueda permitirse en ese momento. El cuerpo de Sam yace en el suelo, inconsciente, con la cara hecha un desastre entre sangre y suciedad. Dean no ha podido evitarlo. Estaba al límite —sigue estándolo—. Después de pasar el que considera uno de los peores días de su vida hasta ahora convertido en un vampiro, después de confirmar su sospecha de que Sam — _Sammy_ , su _hermano_ — había dejado que ocurriera, que lo convirtieran en un monstruo en un sucio callejón de bar, Dean ha tenido que descubrir la verdad de manos de otro monstruo.

Sam miente.

Lleva mintiendo todo este tiempo, maldita sea. Puede seguir mintiendo incluso bajo la influencia de la Diosa de la Verdad y eso… eso lo asusta hasta niveles que no conoce. Agarra a Sam de debajo de los brazos y lo arrastra hasta una silla. Subirlo a peso muerto es un calvario, pero lo consigue al final, y lo ata con una cuerda, muñecas, torso. No sabe lo que es, ni cómo va a reaccionar ahora que es consciente de que Dean no confía en él. Sam se ha deshecho en explicaciones —«hay algo mal en mí, realmente malo», «soy yo, de verdad soy yo», «no debí haberte mentido»—, pero llegan tarde y… la verdad es que no explican nada. Lo mira una última vez, puede que sea la última de verdad. La última vez que lo mire como a su hermano. Y luego reza a Castiel.

—¿Has vomitado? ¿Fiebre? —El ángel presiona la frente de Sam un segundo y su hermano se sacude el toque.

—No.

—¿Cuánto duermes?

Hay un silencio y Dean detiene su paseo por la estancia.

—No duermo.

Lo mira fijamente. En realidad, no quiere confirmar esa sospecha también, pero Dean lo sabe.

— _¿Nada?_ —Es incapaz de ocultar la incredulidad.

Sam niega.

—Nada desde que he vuelto. No lo necesito.

—¿Y no crees que deberías haberme dicho algo así? — _Maldito sea_.

—¿Qué sientes? —interrumpe Castiel.

Sam se encoge de hombros una vez más.

—¿Aparte de la carne palpitando en mi cara y la nariz rota, quieres decir?

—No. No me refiero a sensaciones físicas. ¿Qué sientes de verdad?

—Nada.

Castiel se vuelve preocupado hacia él y eso no hace nada por disminuir la creciente sensación de horror que siente en el pecho.

—Algo está muy mal en él, Dean. Solo es capaz de sentir dolor físico.

Dean sigue con la mirada fija en Sam. Recuerda todo lo que ha estado haciendo con él y quiere decirle a Cas que no, que no es solo dolor físico lo que Sam puede sentir. Asiente medio ausente cuando el ángel le pide permiso para realizarle una última prueba y todo se le remueve por dentro cuando escucha a Sam gritar. Antes de saberlo, la determinación crece en él. Nunca explora demasiado esa reacción suya, al dolor de Sam, a cualquier cosa que le afecte o amenace, porque es demasiado intensa y demasiado compleja. Posiblemente, se asustaría si se detuviese a analizarla. Pero la reconoce. Le es tan familiar que se sumerge en ella y encuentra paz. A un nivel muy básico, entiende que es su objetivo en la vida.

Así que, lo que sea que Castiel vaya a decirle, Dean está decidido a pelear con todo lo que tiene. A traer a Sam de vuelta.


	2. (bonus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta escena no dejaba de rondarme por la mente mientras escribía el reto. La confianza de Dean cambia radicalmente de cuando no sabe qué es (o qué le pasa) a su hermano a cuando sabe que de verdad está con Sam. 
> 
> (Me ha salido un poco porno xD, sorry)

Lo primero que ve al abrir los ojos son las enormes aspas girando lentamente en el techo, tras la trampa de demonios. Y sabe en ese preciso instante dónde está. Ha estado otras veces ahí. A veces piensa que esa habitación fue construida para él. Mueve las muñecas, los tobillos, y respira aliviado. En esta ocasión no está atado a la camilla, lo cual significa que, aunque esté ahí, no ha vuelto a joderla. Se incorpora despacio, esperando un mareo o algo, pero se encuentra perfectamente. Demasiado bien, sospecha, para lo que debería ser. A menos que todo haya sido una pesadilla, lo último que recuerda es que saltó a la jaula con Lucifer y Michael. Luego hay un enorme y desolador blanco en su mente. Empuña la manivela y no hay resistencia, la puerta está abierta.

Escucha las voces antes de verlos. Dean y Bobby hablan en voz baja sobre un caso. Dean suena exhausto, casi roto. Está sentado en el escritorio, frente a Bobby y de espaldas a él.

—Hey… —Su voz también suena extraña.

Dean se gira al instante, sorprendido. Y en su expresión hay incredulidad y miedo, es imposible no percatarse de ello. Pero inmediatamente lo envuelve en un abrazo, que es todo lo que Sam necesita en ese momento. Dean está vivo, está bien. Dean sigue siendo Dean. Cierra los ojos y permanece ahí, en esa acogedora seguridad, en ese mundo privado que ellos se crean a veces. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, Bobby ha rodeado la mesa y lo mira con la misma expresión de estupor que Dean antes.

—Hey, Bobby. —El viejo es un poco reticente a dejarse abrazar, hay algo más ahí, pero a Sam le da igual.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Dean no aparta la mirada de él.

—Estoy bien. De hecho…, estoy famélico.

 

Sentados a la mesa de la cocina de Bobby los tres hablan, mientras Sam engulle dos bocadillos y Dean bebe cerveza sin dejar de mirarlo. Quiere ponerse al día y Bobby parece dispuesto a contarle cosas, pero Dean lo corta cada vez que lo intenta. Y Sam no sabe qué pasa, pero conoce a su hermano. Está mintiendo o tratando de ocultar algo, protegiéndolo de algo. Bobby mumura una disculpa al final y los deja solos.

Dean duda antes de hablar:

—¿Qué recuerdas?

—Nada. —Se encoge de hombros—. Aquel campo, tú, Michael, Lucifer. Y luego saltando. No recuerdo nada más. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado…?

—Un año.

—¡¿Un año?!

—Sí. Un año entero. —Y ahí está de nuevo. Ese… tic, esa mirada, ese algo que Sam de alguna manera sabe reconocer y que le dice que Dean no está diciendo toda la verdad.

—¿Y cómo… cómo he salido?

Dean es rápido ocultándolo, pero Sam lo ve en su rostro.

—¿Dean?

—La Muerte.

—Dean, te dije que…

—Sé lo que me dijiste.

—La Muerte. Dean.

—No te enfades conmigo, Sam. Jugaba con ventaja. Sabía lo que hacía.

Sam cierra la boca. Se muere por saber, pero algo en la mirada de su hermano le detiene en seco. Cambia de tercio.

—Entonces, ni siquiera lo intentaste.

—¿El qué?

—Lisa.

—¿Quién dice que no?

Hablan en voz baja ahora, en la intimidad de la tarde, de esa cocina que les ha guardado tantos secretos.

—Mírate. —Y Sam le mira a los ojos, le mira para que Dean no pueda esconderse—. Sigues igual. Todo está igual.

Y ahí está de nuevo: una chispa de dolor, un atisbo de incertidumbre. Al final, Dean aparta la mirada y bebe más cerveza.

—Lo intenté, pero no funcionó.

«Puede que no lo intentaras con la suficiente fuerza». Sam no puede culparle. No puede culpar a su hermano de nada.

—Ok. —Él también bebe. Lo deja estar.

Dean se escabulle por terrenos menos pedregosos, contándole algunas de las cosas que ha estado haciendo mientras él no estaba. Cosas que no tienen que ver con Lisa ni con Ben, ni con la caza, ni con nada de lo que Sam conoce. Cosas de la vida normal que a veces ansían, como que trabajaba en una serrería, que era bueno en ello, que tenía un compañero de trabajo que se llamaba Carl y que a veces se tomaban una cerveza cuando salían de la fábrica. Sus voces se van tornando cada vez más confidentes y Sam no pierde detalle de las expresiones de Dean. De las arrugas que aparecen en los extremos de sus ojos cuando sonríe o de la forma en que sus manos se mueven al explicar algo que realmente le gusta. Lo absorbe todo, mientras se pregunta cómo es posible; cómo es posible que tenga un blanco de un año en su mente que a él se le antoja un segundo y que añore a su hermano de esta forma tan descarnada. Su voz, la forma en que le mira a veces, su tacto.

Cuando ya llevan suficiente cerveza en el cuerpo y sus manos están a punto de tocarse por encima de la mesa, suben las escaleras. Siempre ha habido una habitación para ellos en esa casa. No hay ni rastro de Bobby en todo el recorrido —el hombre es sabio—, pero aun así, no es hasta que la puerta se cierra con un clic suave tras ellos que Dean se le tira encima, apretándolo en un abrazo desesperado. Sam busca su boca en medio de esa oscuridad rota únicamente por el resplandor de la luna que pasa a través de una ventana. Una ola de calor le recorre de extremo a extremo y es en ese preciso momento, mientras mete la lengua en la boca de su hermano, cuando se siente vivo de nuevo, como si cada una de sus células vibrara y se sacudiera la impasibilidad de encima. Perdido en el beso, empuja hasta que Dean se da de espaldas contra una cómoda y gruñe. Sam se aparta un segundo, acusando lo que lleva notando toda la noche. Los dos respiran con fuerza y Dean envuelve su rostro con ambas manos, buscando en sus ojos un segundo. Está oscuro, pero Sam juraría que ve dolor en su expresión, recelo, emoción, todo como en una película pasada a doble velocidad. No se engaña. Él estuvo cuatro meses solo, sabiendo que Dean estaba en el Infierno, y se dejó arrastrar por la autodestrucción, los instintos suicidas y la sangre de demonio. No sabe qué ha ocurrido mientras él no estaba, pero conoce a su hermano.

—Eh. ¿Qué pasa, Dean? —Le busca la mirada cuando su hermano le rehuye.

—Nada. —Se deshace de su agarre y recupera el control.

Tiene de nuevo sus labios sobre él, un beso profundo en la boca, y cuando desciende por su cuello, Sam no es capaz de pensar. Se pegan uno al otro y se consumen, mientras las manos de ambos pelean entre ellos con los botones de sus braguetas. Las abren de un tirón y empujan uno contra el otro, duros, apenas contenidos.

—Sam… _Sammy_ … —Como si fuera una plegaria. Sam le calla a base de besos porque duele su tono de voz—. _Joder..._

— _Qué._

—Lo necesito. Necesito esto. _Esto_. Te necesito a ti, Sam.

Cierra el puño arrugando la camiseta de Dean a la altura del pecho y respira cerca de su boca, tratando de serenarse un poco. Nota el apretón en su pecho, preocupación y otra cosa, y luego también está la otra sensación en su bajo vientre. Asiente. A un nivel muy visceral siente que hay algo mal, que algo fue mal mientras él no estaba. Siente el alivio y la necesidad expandiéndose en ondas a partir de su hermano. Se besan de nuevo, corto, suave, y luego están perdidos otra vez uno en la boca del otro, moviéndose juntos. Dean es como un pecado, tiene un instinto brutal en todos los aspectos de su vida y en este no es menos. Sabe cómo tocar, cómo moverse, cómo tener a Sam jadeando por aire con una mirada. Sólo que ahora esa mirada no le parece en absoluto intencional. Está perdido.

—¿Cómo quieres hacer esto? —susurra cerca de su oído. A Sam le da igual dar que recibir, pero va a hacer lo que Dean le pida.

Su hermano le coge la mano que tenía sobre su nalga izquierda y no aparta la mirada mientras la lleva hasta su boca e introduce los dedos en ella. Sam cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando siente la lengua de Dean contra sus dedos, moviéndose, humedeciéndolos. Su polla da un tirón, Sam suelta el aire y abre los ojos. La mirada  de Dean sigue sobre él, velada, mientras chupa y saca los dedos despacio. Luego se muerde el labio, se pega a él para hacer hueco entre la cómoda y su cuerpo, y lleva sus manos por detrás de su cintura, por debajo de los bóxer, entre sus glúteos. Sam gruñe, bajito, siempre intentan ser silenciosos en casa de Bobby. Tantea con sus dedos mojados entre la carne de Dean, mientras él jadea y gruñe contra su boca, mientras se besan a mordiscos y Dean se agarra con fuerza a su nuca. Sam lo abre, lo prepara mientras intenta no presionar demasiado, porque sabe que para Dean hace el mismo tiempo que para él, y cuando Dean se queja, Sam se deja caer de cuclillas, da un tirón a su ropa y se mete la polla de su hermano en la boca. Así es mucho más fácil. Tiene a Dean con él, ahora, empujando despacio contra él y jadeando en voz baja. Sam mete dos dedos hasta la segunda falange, los dobla y presiona contra la próstata, acariciándola. Podría hacer esto toda su vida. Dean se dobla sobre él.

— _Sam._ Joder. —Sam cierra los labios sobre la base de su erección—. Mierda, vas a hacer que me corra antes de empezar…

Se levanta y se da un tirón a sus vaqueros, dejándolos a la altura de las caderas. La mano le tiembla un poco mientras se acaricia un par de veces y mira a Dean, que se apuntala en la cómoda de atrás con las dos manos y sube de un salto. Se deshace a patadas de los pantalones y los calzoncillos, mientras le besa en la boca con fuerza. Luego se apoya en la pared y se arrellana sobre el mueble, dejando su culo al borde y a la altura de sus caderas. Sam sonríe, no puede evitarlo.

—Dean…

—Vamos, Sammy. Ven.

Lo hace. Excitado al límite, se acerca, deja de acariciarse y se guía hasta su hermano, que pone los tobillos sobre cada uno de sus hombros. El contacto le hace sisear. Es calor suave, Dean. Presiona y se abre camino, despacio, sin dejar de mirar cómo desaparece la punta. Escucha el golpe de la cabeza de su hermano contra la pared y alza la vista, jadeando como un animal. Dean tiene los dientes apretados y una mueca que no puede ser de placer. Joder. Sale de él.

—Vamos a la cama, Dean —ruega, y espera, _de verdad espera_ , que su hermano no se ponga cabezota ahora.

— _Yup._

Antes de caer sobre el viejo catre, Dean mete la mano en su mochila y saca una dosis de lubricante. Sam se tumba contra él, presionando su erección contra la de su hermano y lamiendo el cuello, la clavícula, mientras Dean muerde el sobre, lo rasga y vacía el contenido en su mano. Sam le muerde en el hombro al sentirlo sobre su sexo, Dean masturbándolo despacio para repartir bien el lubricante. Luego, Dean cambia la mano de su sexo al propio y Sam se incorpora, arrodillado entre sus piernas. Alza las caderas de Dean, se coge y presiona. Su polla avanza ahora con menor dificultad y Sam se muerde el labio por el placer conforme va desapareciendo dentro de su hermano. Permanece quieto durante unos segundos, pasando las manos por sus costados. No hace falta que Dean hable, sabe cuándo empezar a moverse, cómo hacerlo. Sabe muchas cosas que no debería saber. Sabe cómo hacer esto porque lo ha hecho muchas veces, porque se han enseñado uno al otro. Así que Sam vuelve a tumbarse sobre Dean y empieza a moverse, mientras busca su boca, mientras siente las manos de su hermano recorrer su espalda, mientras apoya la frente contra la de él y se miran a través de las pestañas con los ojos velados por el placer. Hay un mensaje mudo entre ellos. Una añoranza y un pegamento que une lo que se rompió hace un año.

Sabe que no va a durar demasiado, por mucho que él lo intente. Dean… también lo sabe. Empieza a masturbarse al mismo ritmo con el que él se lo folla y eso es como tirar gasolina a la hoguera que hace tiempo que arde en su bajo vientre. El placer se enrosca como una serpiente y aprieta los dientes, manteniendo la cadencia. Dean cierra los ojos y susurra «joder. Joder, _joderjoderjoder_...». Siente los pulsos tibios contra su pecho y su vientre, la presión rítmica alrededor de su sexo.

—Joder… _Diosss_ , Dean. Mierda…

Aguanta como puede con los codos a cada lado de su hermano mientras se corre con fuerza dentro de él, los ojos y los dientes apretados con fuerza. Y cuando acaba, deja salir todo el aire y se deja caer sobre Dean, las respiraciones desacompasadas de ambos llenando la habitación.

Sam se quedaría ahí, pegado —literalmente— a su hermano. Se siente pesado y aturdido después del orgasmo, pero Dean lo zarandea un poco y rueda hacia un lado, a punto de caerse, porque esas camas no son para dos personas, aunque ellos las hayan utilizado así en más de una ocasión.

Hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por levantarse e ir hasta el baño. Cuando vuelve limpio, le pasa una toalla húmeda a Dean y éste se limpia a manotazos. Sam lo observa. Dean está más tranquilo ahora, ha desaparecido esa especie de desesperación que ha notado al principio, pero no se deja engañar, recuerda su angustia. Recuerda su tono, «lo necesito, Sam», y quiere saber.

—Qué —espeta Dean cuando repara en su insistente mirada sobre él.

—¿Vas a contarme qué ha pasado este año?


End file.
